Le commencement
by Amo Prime
Summary: Durant la guerre sur Cybertron, Skydrive un autobot chasseur de prime essaie tant bien que mal de survivre. Il traversera des nombreuses péripéties pour atteindre son but ultime, se venger de Mégatron.


Je ne ai pas d'origine, je ne suis construction Qu'une, J'ai Ete concus verser Obéir aux Ordres, SD90 voilà le matricule Que l'Ontario M'a décerné, this are les Autobots après me avoir Recueilli Qui m'ont Donné le nom de Skydrive, but Ils me ont beau me avoir gave juin identité r.é. pas ne est verser Autant que je te me battrai à their coté, je n'appartiens à Aucun des Deux jours clans Qui de Chaqué ravagent de en plus en plus ce Que Primus lui same Crie. Au fond Que Nous Avons Une part je de Crois de decepticon en voiture NOUS tuons nous, et EN NOUS détruisons tuant de la Vie, but each à ses raisons.

Choisir son camp is a décision Qui definie mode notre de vie, Soit Votre vie est vouée à la haine et à la tyrannie, à la méchanceté et au pouvoir, et votre devise sérums asservir POUR RÉUSSIR. Ou Soit Votre vie est vouée à la protection et le bien être des Autres, à juin entraide, vivant Dans Une paix incertaine, Toujours prêt à se battre verser Défendre Ce Qui their tiens le plus de fille étincelle, their liberté, une note also Que their sacrifices en vain are Rarement contrairement aux Decepticons. Honneur Jusqu'à la mort, pas il de N'y better legs for qualificatif les Autobots.

Il y a bien des Annees de ACDE, bien avant ma fabrication en laboratoire et bien avant la guerre, where les Autobots et les Decepticons ne faisaient Qu'un where l'harmonie régnait en maître, la guerre n'effleurait Aucun esprit. PUI jour un, pendentif this âge d'or, Mégatronus envisageât d'être supérieure, il voulait Devenir un premier, juin a choisi Tellement Précieux Que Entre de Mauvaises le chaos réseaux de distribution Serait partout, et c'est that le conseil des Prime a Voulu Evite, il a Refusé la request de Mégatronus, Mais en refusant le chaos il venait de déclencher un fils INSU juin colère. Orion Pax pris la relève et le conseil voyant le bonté du déclencher lui Accorda d'être non Prime, il DeViNT Optimus Prime. Fou de rage, le courroux de Mégatronus le poussah à Créer juin Sorte de politique bien Connue sous le nom de decepticon. Tout Ceux qui l'Ont rejointoiement this same acquièrent et haine devinrent also enragé Que lui. Toute ascension is Suivi d'ONU Déclin, Cybertron ne connaissait pas de jours et il a Meilleurs Fallu juin verser décision déclencher la guerre.

This guerre Qui opposa les Autobots et les Decepticons s'adapter ravager dés les premiers ministres jours, de each coté non Nombre de postes incalculables de morts, les combats se faisaient en visage à visage, arme à la main, Puis après Quelque jours de massacre les combats are Devenus plus de Stratégiques, et ILS prirent de la distance il y Avait Moins de Pertes, Mais la mort n'étais pas loin. Un jour, fatigué des Pertes occasionnées Durant le batailles, Mégatron EUT l'idée de Fabriquer des robots Avec les restes de cadavres Autobots et Decepticons, il demanda à Soundwave et ses animaux de le Ramener en plus de cadavres. Les premières expériences furent échec non, maïs à la force de d'Obstination IL Avait REUSSI A EN QUELQUE Sorte FAIRE REVENIR des morts. Il utilisa le sang d'Unicron verser accroitre La puissance de Recrues de Ses Nouvelles.

Les combats furent rudes, Mais la perspicacité des Autobots PRIT le dessus et l'armée des Morts ÉTAIENT vaincue, but ACDE n'à pas empeche d'affaiblir les défenses Autobots. Suite à this échec, Mégatron fou de rage ramassa with SES CAMARADES tout les robots versez Cette Fois-ci en construct Énorme un, combinateur non Appelé. Le plus grand robot de Cybertron Que ne aie jamais Connu. Le projet Allait les Autobots aboutir Mais Une Fois de plus de déjouèrent les plans de Mégatron. Une bataille eu lieu, explosion juin Qui poussah tout le monde hors du labo de construction Mit fin à this bataille et désassembla le combinateur en construction. Serais-ce non hasard ou Le destin Qui voulait AINSI Mais aprés l'explosion je me suis retrouvé à coté d'Optimus Prime, pas de Presque le conscient de je à moment ce la. Il M'a Emmène Dans un hôpital Puis il M'a reconstruit with the aide de Ratchet et Wheeljack.

Comme je l'ai dit au débuts je n'appartiens à Aucun des Deux camps sur Cybertron. Je serais Fait Comme Ce bon vieux Lockdown, Et bien Non, je ne Passe pas mes journées à traquer toutes ses Sortes d'espèce d'accroitre MA AFIN Notoriété Et De Satisfaire mes needs. Mes journées à moi Sont Principalement Constitué de survie et la Chasse est l'ONU passe temps, maïs à l'inverse de Lockdown je te pas ne de Chasse verser collectionner Mais versez tuer des CIBLES potentiellement Dangereuses, et Qui PEUVENT Donner avantage aux Autobots et Rendre le service par la same occasion et also verser à contribuer à fin Mettre this guerre Qui Détruit Chaque jour notre planète.

Autant vous le dire tout de suite Mégatron is Dans mon colis mateur DEPUIS Un Certain temps, et je en suis conscient Que ACDE ne vas pas Être facile. Les Autobots m'ont accueillit Comme si je étais des their, Alors que je te ne en suis pas non Totalement, Mais j'ai vu Ce que les Decepticons are capable de faire verser la satisfaction et pouvoir get, ça ne me plaît Guère. Je ne suis pas prêt à vivre de la Sorte.

J'ai choisi mon camp, ça NE pas de Veut verser Autant dire que je te suis tout le temps with the Autobots. Je dis juste que je te suis fidèle à their méthode et à their Principes, moi je sens, plus en sécurité disons le. J'aspire non le respect de profond verser Optimus Prime, fils Seņs de l'honneur et de liberté me touche.

Chaqué jours il m'arrivent bien des malheurs, je fais Mais with, il le Faut bien, c'est au Dépend de notre vie voiture versez les jours Prochains Qui Arrivent, c'est Soit survivre Pour vivre, vivre pour mourir Soit.


End file.
